This is a pilot study to determine whether the naloxone stimulation test will provide a simple, safe, and reliable alternative to the insulin tolerance test and various other screening tests in the evaluation of patients with suspected central adrenocortical (CAC) insufficiency. The pilot phase has been completed and results are being analyzed to determine if a full-scale study will be undertaken.